waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
At Home with Donald Duck
"At Home with Donald Duck" (retitled "Happy Birthday, Donald" in syndication) is an animated episode of Disneyland. Synopsis It's Donald Duck's birthday and his nephews decide to buy their uncle a box of cigars. Donald gets suspicious of his nephews' secrecy, and when he sees them exiting the tobacco store, he is convinced that they've taken up smoking. Enraged, he bursts into their treehouse and forces them to smoke the entire box. However, when Donald discovers his birthday card inside the box, he feels so guilty that he literally shrinks with shame. Afterwards, Donald receives a visit from his hipster-sounding conscience, who tells him that "even a worm can turn" and convinces him to throw the boys a party - on his birthday. Donald invites the boys in for their party, and his idea of celebrating involves watching some of his cartoons, but he reluctantly shows Mickey and the Seal instead when his nephews play onto his conscience. After it's over, the boys now want to watch a Goofy cartoon, but Donald refuses, insisting that it's his turn now. His conscience then convinces him to have a coin-flip bet with the boys, but Donald tries to cheat by using a coin with heads on both sides. The conscience alerts the boys, so they stage a trick so that Donald runs after it along the street while they watch Foul Hunting themselves. The clock then strikes 5:00, meaning it's time for The Mickey Mouse Club, so the boys out on their Mouseketeer hats and turn on their television to watch the show. Meanwhile, Donald finally catches his coin and walks inside to see the boys watching TV, so he discreetly unplugs the set and tells the boys it's "busted". Faced with the prospect of watching their uncle's cartoons over and over again, the conscience advises the boys to prank their uncle by getting his film reel to roll into the street so he'll chase after it, giving the boys a chance to watch Pluto's Blue Note. When Donald returns to get the projector ready once more, the conscience reveals Donald's "busted" prank to the boys, and they retaliate by telling him to create a bigger projector picture by stepping far back outside and then locking him out. After being tricked, Donald gets his revenge by going to the TV station and hijacking the "Mousekartoon" portion of The Mickey Mouse Club to present his cartoon, Sea Salts. Featured cartoons *''Donald's Happy Birthday'' *''Mickey and the Seal'' *''Foul Hunting'' *''Bumble Boogie'' (replaced with Mickey's Circus in the Discovision version) *''Pluto's Blue Note'' *''Sea Salts'' Trivia *When the episode first aired, the Mickey Mouse Club segment that the nephews watch on TV was the original 1950s version. When it re-aired in the 1970s and '80s, however, it was updated to feature the 1977 revival of the show. *The MCA DiscoVision release puts adds Mickey's Circus inbetween the third and fourth acts. Gallery 3DONALD1.jpg DD film can.jpg Dd at home.jpg AtHome treehouse.jpg Donald surprise.jpg BG AtHomeCouchSm.jpg BG athomeBESTsm.jpg BG AtHome18.jpg BG AtHome17.jpg BG AtHome16.jpg BG AtHome15.jpg BG AtHome14.jpg BG AtHome13.jpg BG AtHome12.jpg BG AtHome11.jpg BG AtHome10.jpg BG AtHome08.jpg BG AtHome07.jpg BG AtHome06.jpg BG AtHome002.jpg BG AtHome001.jpg AtHomeDrumSm.jpg AtHome 04.jpg 003b.jpg 0screen2.jpg 1956-at-home-with-donald-duck-02.jpg 1956-at-home-with-donald-duck-03.jpg 1956-at-home-with-donald-duck-04.jpg 1956-at-home-with-donald-duck-05.jpg 1956-at-home-with-donald-duck-06.jpg 1956-at-home-with-donald-duck-07.jpg 1956-at-home-with-donald-duck-08.jpg Happy birthday donald.jpg|Retitled card for syndication airing HappyBirthdayDonald.jpg HappyBirthday,Donald.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Walt Disney anthology series episodes Category:Donald Duck Category:Birthday productions